The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: What if something very different were to happen in, oh, say, Women of Questionable Morals? And that something different made another something different happen in, oh, I don't know, Wedding Bell Blues. Follow me? Good. Part One in series. SEQUEL POSTED!
1. No Secrets

**So I had this idea that if something very different were to happen in, **_Women of Questionable Morals,_ **that another something in, **_Wedding Bell Blues, _**would endure quite an impact. Just a two-three shot, so fear not, new chapter for my other two ongoing stories soon to come!**

**The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth**

**Chapter One: No Secrets**

_Crapshack_

"You want to be Randy to my Tai?"

Luke smiled. "Nah, I'll just watch."

Lorelai's lips curled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and Luke frowned. There was something wrong, something bothering her, he could tell. He could always tell. It was more than a headache, he was sure of that.

"_It's no big deal, it's no big deal," _Lorelai repeated in her head as she kept her eyes on the rink, watching as her skates slid against the ice.

And then it started snowing. Big, fat flakes fell from the sky and blurred her vision as she turned and skated for Luke.

The man cracked a smile as he opened his arms to her, preparing for the impact as her body twirled haphazardly into him, almost falling off the edge.

"Careful," Luke cautioned as he caught her in a tight grip.

Lorelai laughed. "Sorry," she apologized. "I used to be better at this."

Luke shrugged. "Looked good to me."

Lorelai smiled. She adjusted her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him further, finding his eyes and holding his gaze. "I can't believe you built me an ice rink," she awed in a whisper.

"I just want you to be happy," he said truthfully while easing a stray curl behind her ear.

Lorelai's face fell as she took in an unsteady breath. She turned to look at the rink and could imagine him setting it all up. She could see him filling the box with water and testing the ice to make sure it wouldn't crack or anything. He would take such care and deliberation making it all happen and all because she had a fight with snow earlier. A dispute with what Luke thought was just frozen water falling from the sky. It was an inconvenience to him, but was always a friend to Lorelai, and because she and her long time friend had had a bad day, he went to such lengths to make it better.

"Oh, man," Lorelai murmured, not realizing the words left her mouth until it was too late.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, concerned.

Lorelai shook her head as she looked down at the powdery white ground. "I, um… I need to tell you something, Luke," she started, knowing that she couldn't take the guilt anymore.

The man's brows furrowed. "What?"

She took a moment to gather her nerve before looking up at him. "Can we go inside?" she asked.

Luke nodded, the curiosity reflecting in his worried eyes as he motioned for her to sit down so she could take her skates off.

Lorelai nodded and silently she took a seat on the small wooden bench, another part of the peace offering that Luke had brought in hopes that she'd make up with snow.

Once they were off, Luke motioned for her to hand them to him and once her shoes were back on, they walked side by side into the house.

The rush of the cool air followed them in and Luke quickly closed the door behind them, keeping the cold wind out.

"I just… I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier," Lorelai started as she headed for the living room, automatically stopping at the thermos stat to put the heat on. "I just panicked," she said truthfully.

Luke followed her with suspicious eyes. "Tell me what?" he asked carefully while crossing his arms over his chest.

Lorelai frowned at his stance. "Sit?" she asked, gesturing to the couch.

Luke shook his head. "I'm good here."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay, well, um," she started nervously, her mind trying to figure out the best way to go about this. "I, uh, I didn't get sick last night- well, the booze had a not so happy after effect, but I wasn't with Rory," she started to explain with a nervous laugh at her own attempt to ease the situation.

Luke's confusion grew and he waited not so patiently for her to finish explaining.

Lorelai sighed at his silence. "Before I tell you, I need you to not jump to conclusions, okay? It wasn't anything, I was just there as a friend, I was trying to help and I didn't mean to stay there all night, but it just happened," she said helplessly.

"Spit it out, Lorelai," Luke said firmly.

Lorelai frowned, realizing that she wasn't explaining this well. "Okay, well, let me back track. You know we had dinner last night with my parents, and Rory and I find out that Christopher's father died. He had apparently been sick for a while and things were serious. And, you know, the man doesn't have very many friends. None, really, around here and Rory had stopped by his parents place, where he's been staying. They haven't really been getting along lately, Rory and Chris- I'll explain that later- but, anyway, I went over there. Now had Rory and I coordinated times, we would have been there together, but it was just a fluke thing that I showed up when she was leaving and I brought tequila and we stayed up all night drinking, and talking, and, Luke, I swear, that's all that happened. I was just there to comfort him and he just had a lot to get off his chest and I didn't plan on staying so late, but I couldn't just leave. His dad died," she said desperately.

Luke sighed as he glanced down at the floor, a few questions whirring in his brain while he looked back at her. "Why did you lie?" he asked. "Why didn't you just tell me? If you were just trying to help, why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I should have just told you, I know, but I didn't want you to read anything into it."

Luke shook his head. "You don't tell me about the lunch, and now you're not telling me that you and Christopher spend the night together with a bottle of tequila. How's that picture looking to you, Lorelai? Cause I'm not liking it."

Lorelai frowned at how he made it sound. "I did tell you about the lunch," she protested.

"Not right away."

"Because I don't know how to handle this, Luke," she said desperately. "Chris and I are friends; we're not best buddies- things aren't the same as they used to be- but we're friends. He's Rory's dad. I have to see him and I just don't want you getting jealous over something that isn't worth it. I don't have feelings for Christopher, not anymore."

Luke sighed as he arms loosened and fell to his sides. "I know you don't," he said with conviction. "I just don't like you lying to me about it, and that only makes me think the worst," he said while trying not to picture what could have been going on last night, though he knew in his heart that it was all innocent.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said while approaching him. "And after everything you did today," she said while shaking her head at the ice rink. "You've just been amazing and I lied to you. I suck."

"Come here," Luke said gruffly while jerking his chin at her.

Lorelai took a tentative step towards him and once she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in a protective hold against his chest.

Lorelai closed her eyes, sighing as she buried her face in his chest.

"I'm never gonna be okay with Christopher being in your life," he said a moment later.

Lorelai opened her eyes to look up at him.

"But you have to tell me. No more hiding. No secrets, please, just tell me these things."

Lorelai nodded. "No secrets," she agreed.

To be Continued…

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Round One

_So I just realized what an idiot I am. I've gotten some reviews about a typo and I'm sorry! I meant renewal, not funeral!! Oooopssyyy, lol. :D *fixing now*_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! I don't have to time to send everyone responses this time around cause I'm heading out the door in a sec for class, but I wanted to get this up before I did. I'm glad you're all liking the story! About one more chapter to go after this! :D**

**The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth**

**Chapter Two: Round One**

_(Wedding Bell Blues)_

"Mmm," Lorelai hummed after taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes scattered across the room as she lowered her glass and they widened when she spotted her cousin Marilyn. "Oh, whoops, Marilyn's getting Totsied," she said with a grin.

After watching the poor woman escape the clutches of Totsie, her gaze moved on and she frowned when she spotted Christopher approaching.

"Incoming," she whispered in warning.

"Hey, Lor," Chris said with a smile.

"Hi, Chris," she said with an easy smile. "You know Luke."

The man shook his head. "Uh, no, not really. I'm Christopher," he introduced while holding his hand out

Luke shook it quickly. "Yeah. Heard a lot about you."

"You, too. The coffee is legendary," he said while gesturing to Lorelai who's talked about it plenty of times.

"Yeah, it's right up there with the knights of the round table," Lorelai agreed with a grin. "So, I don't know if I told you, Chris, but Luke and I are dating," she said with a smile while squeezing his arm.

"That's great," he said, though his tone betrayed him.

Lorelai nodded. "Have been for, what, four months now?" she guessed with turning to Luke. "Man, time, it flies when you're having fun, huh? Big fun. Nothing sexual intended, although-"

"Sorry about your dad," Luke cut her off before she could say anything more

Chris nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"I told him about your dad, and the tequila," she said, wanting him to know that she didn't hide anything from Luke.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, found out a while ago. She's always there for her friends," he said, putting enough emphasis on the word 'friends,' to get Chris's attention.

"Yes, I am, and not even the pregnant, crazy ones can keep me away," she said with a grin, thinking of Sookie.

"So where's that kid of ours?" Chris asked abruptly.

"Uh,"

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you for the first time, this century, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Gilmore!"_

The room filled with a chorus of claps as Lorelai turned to Luke. "We should take our seats now," she said." See ya later, Chris."

"We'll have a drink," he promised.

Lorelai nodded. "That'd be great," she said with a small smile before taking Luke's hand and turning him towards their table.

Christopher's eyes narrowed at the man's retreating body.

XXX

Just as Lorelai was comforting Luke after he'd been Totsied, Christopher- nearly drunk- came and crashed the party.

"You want to dance?" she asked Luke, trying to dodge Christopher and his teen memories that were clearly making her date uncomfortable.

"Dance?" Chris questioned. "Get second-hand, Totsied, Lor," he warned before taking a sip of his drink. "You know you should burn that suit when you get home," he told Luke. "Hey, how's that Inn? You know, we had lunch at the Inn last month," he told Luke.

"I know," Luke said.

"The Inn is fine, everything is fine," Lorelai dismissed and not a second too soon came Marilyn, asking Lorelai for her and Rory's presence for a picture.

The Gilmore quickly excused herself in search of her daughter with Luke right behind her, glad to get away from Christopher.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" he hissed.

Lorelai turn to frown at him. "I don't know, babe," she said honestly. "I don't even know why he's here.

"I know why he's here," Luke grumbled. "You may think you're just friends, but he's got other ideas," Luek warned.

Lorelai shook her head. "He's drunk."

"He was acting the same way before there was a drink in his hand," Luke argued.

"I'm sorry, hon, but I can't imagine this thing going on for much longer and the second it ends, we're outta here," she promised before turning to a door.

Of course, everything just snow balled there and no sooner, Lorelai found herself having to break up a fight between Luke and Chris. A fight that was just escalading faster and faster.

"Well, I'm with Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed

"For now!"

"What does that mean, for now? What is that, a threat?" Luke challenged, letting the deranged man know he wasn't afraid of him.

"Lorelai and I belong together! Everyone knows it! I know it! Emily knows it!"

Luke turned to Lorelai, her voice ringing through his mind.

"_I don't want you getting jealous over something that isn't worth it. I don't have feelings for Chris, not anymore."_

Lorelai shook her head insistently. "Luke, no, that isn't true."

He turned to her briefly and said, "I know," before looking back at Chris. "And Emily's hated me from day one, you really think I give a rats ass about what she thinks," he said heatedly.

Chris snapped to Lorelai. "Tell him; tell him you want to be with me. I know I blew it before, and you waited and I didn't come through, but it's not too late!" he exclaimed.

"Chris, don't," Lorelai whispered desperately.

"It's not too late. I know it's not too late. Emily told me, she told me it wasn't too late. She told me to act now if I want you, and I want you. It's not too late," he repeated.

Lorelai's head fell. "My mother, my stupid mother," she muttered.

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

The Gilmore shook her head. "That's why she invited him, Luke. I didn't have anything to do with this, I swear," she defended. "It all makes sense now," she whispered. "I look at _one_ wedding dress and the woman flips," she muttered.

"Wedding dress?" Luke questioned.

Lorelai shook her head, waving him off. She would explain later. "Chris, you need to go home, I can call a cab or something."

The man shook his head. "Not until you tell me its over," he said while gesturing to Luke.

"God, Chris, why are you doing this? You're making it impossible for me to be friends with you. You're making it impossible for things to be okay. Why can't you just let me go?" she wondered desperately. "If you think I'm some perfect catch, you're wrong. Ask Luke, I've got a list of faults and quirks a mile long. Why did you let yourself get manipulated into my coming to my parents vow renewal? And now you're standing here, wasted, making an idiot out of yourself," she said bluntly."I'm with Luke," she said, her voice firm.

Chris shook his head. "You'll break up. You always break up with them," he said confidently.

"No I won't!" she insisted.

"Lorelai, let's get outta here," Luke said while glaring at the man.

She shook her head. "He has had to know, Luke. He has to know you're it for me," she said honestly while meeting his eyes.

Luke couldn't help but smile at the words.

"He's not _it_ for you! I am!" Chris exclaimed. "I know you, Lorelai, I've known for years. I knew you way before you knew him!" he shouted while looking at the man in question with disgust.

"I can't do this, Chris! I can't keep doing this!" she said, her voice strangled, begging for him to lay off, for him to understand. "There's nothing there anymore, please understand that."

"Really, nothing?" he challenged.

"Nothing," she said firmly.

And then, before anyone could react, Chris turned to kiss Lorelai, wanting to prove otherwise, but barely made contact before she pushed him away. The man looked up at her, hurt and confused.

Lorelai broke, just a bit, at his sad face, though the anger burned beneath the surface of hers.

Luke stepped between them. "You do that again-no, you even _look _at her, and I'm putting your head through that wall," he promised with a glare.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Lorelai apologized over Luke's shoulder. "But we're not kids anymore. My heart's taken," she said gently.

The man sighed in defeat. "I gotta get outta here," he said before hurrying away.

To be continued

**Please Review!**


	3. Alls Well That Ends Well For Now

**Okay, so you guys rock!!! I love all the reviews and I'm sorry for not replying to them!! I normally do, but for some reason, I've ended up posting here just when I'm about to leave, lol. I'm trying to crank out speedy updates to wrap this up and I end up barely finishing before I have to leave for school, but I want to thank everyone! We've reached the end here and your comments are awesome!!! So again, thank you!!!! You're all the best!!! **

**The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth**

**Chapter Three: All's Well that Ends Well. For now. **

"I'm sorry, Chris," Lorelai apologized over Luke's shoulder. "But we're not kids anymore. My heart's taken," she said gently.

The man sighed in defeat. "I gotta get outta here," he said before hurrying away.

Lorelai blew out a relieved breath as she leaned back against the wall.

"You okay?" Luke asked while finding her eyes.

She nodded, managing a small smile. "He'll get over it," she said. "I think this was more my mother, anyway, and you know, he was drunk and… I don't know," she finished with a sigh. "I just… I don't know what to do."

Luke braced his hands on her hips and gently pulled her towards his body, lifting one hand to cradle her head to his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair.

Lorelai closed her eyes as she relaxed into him. "Don't be. You didn't do anything."

"This is hard for you," he said as a matter of factly."I'm sorry."

"Mom!" a voice called from around the bend. "We need you, picture!"

"Go," Luke urged while releasing her.

"You'll be here when I get back?" Lorelai asked, wanting to make sure.

Luke nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you," he added shyly.

Lorelai smiled. "Good," she said before pecking his cheek, then hurrying off.

Luke watched her go before turning to try and find a quiet place. He needed to think.

"_What wedding dress?"_ his mind couldn't help but wonder as he went.

**XXX**

"There you are, come on, come on," Marilyn urged when she spotted Lorelai. She all but pushed the woman next to her mother, and then quickly stepped out of the way for the photographer to take the picture.

Lorelai turned to look at Emily with narrowed eyes. "That stunt you pulled, not okay," she said firmly.

Emily turned to look at her, her brows furrowed.

"Okay, one, two, three!" The photographer announced before taking the picture.

"And a failure too, so back to the drawing board, huh?" Lorelai taunted once the flash gave off. She then turned on her heel and left the scene before her mother could say a word.

Rory frowned when she saw Lorelai stalk off just seconds after the picture was taken and broke away from the group to go after her.

"Mom!" Rory called while following the woman who was stopping at their table.

"Hey, Kid," Lorelai said before lifting her martini glass to take a greedy sip.

"Are you okay? I mean dad and Luke,"

"Are fine," Lorelai cut her off. "Everything is fine," she said with a forced smile.

"But the fighting," she argued.

"Ended without any bloodshed, so worry not."

Rory winced and said, "Luke was so mad."

"That's because to Luke you're a still a kid wearing feathered angel's wings going door- to-door, inviting people to a caterpillar's funeral."

"Oh, now, I did that once."

Lorelai smiled. "Luke is fine."

"I hope so."

Lorelai nodded. "Where's Logan. Did the poor guy run off?"

"Yeah," Rory said with a sad nod. "About that, are we okay? I mean that wasn't exactly my proudest moment there."

"Aw, honey, you're the daughter of a woman who has had no end of less than proud moments. Don't worry," she assured the girl.

"Okay, good," Rory said relieved. "Did dad leave? I thought I saw him head out."

Lorelai nodded. "I think so," she said before falling down on her chair.

Rory's brows cocked. "Did he leave because of me?" she asked worriedly while taking the seat next to Lorelai.

The older Gilmore shook her head. "He left because of me."

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

Lorelai shook her head. "Your grandmother invited him here and planted the seed in his head that if he wanted me, this was his big chance," she finished with a short laugh before taking another long sip to finish off the glass .

Rory's eyes widened. "What'd he do? What'd he say?" she asked in a rush.

"Too much," Lorelai said before burying her face in her hands. "And it almost cost me too. God, I can only imagine how that would have gone if Luke hadn't known," her muffled voice said.

"Known what?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai looked up. "About his dad, about the tequila."

"Oh, right, that. It's good that you told him then."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "Well, I should go find Luke before he comes to his senses and realizes I'm more trouble than I'm worth," she said with a small grin before getting to her feet. "We're probably gonna head out, so I'll see ya later, kid."

Rory nodded. "Call me later?"

"You bet," she said before kissing her daughter's cheek and heading off to find Luke.

She doubled back the way she came and her brows furrowed when she didn't find him where she left him just minutes before. And for a tiny split second, she worried that he did in fact come to his senses and decided to head for the hills, but then spotted him further down the hall, his elbows resting on his legs with his head hung.

"Hey," she said carefully while approaching him.

The man's head snapped up at her voice. "Hey."

"You okay?"

Luke nodded.

"Sit?" he asked while patting his knee.

Lorelai grinned as she sat across his lap, her back resting against the arm of the chair with her legs hanging over his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the short hair that was recently cut while dropping a kiss to his forehead.

Luke put his arms around her middle, swaying his thumb back and forth across the material of her dress as the thought rolled around his brain.

"Luke," Lorelai said, trying to cajole him out of his head.

The man sighed before looking up at her. "I think we should have the talk."

"What talk?"

"The house, the fence, the kids, the jam hands," he listed.

Lorelai's lips curled to a smile. "You hate jam hands," she reminded him with a grin.

Luke shrugged. "I remember telling someone that it would be a discussion. A short discussion. You know, if I found the right person," he said with growing smile.

"If you found the right person, huh?" Lorelai asked leadingly, her smile bright.

"Yeah," he said while looking to watch his fingers sway against her tummy. "I think I found the right person."

"Really?" Lorelai started coyly. "And who might that be?"

"Dark hair, blue eyes, big smile," he said before looking up to find said blue eyes shining back at him. "Earlier, she said I'm it for her."

"Yes, I think she's ready to settle," Lorelai teased.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Do you want a damn kid or not?" he growled.

"Only if we get one with extra jam hands."

"Jeez."

**THE END**

**SEQUEL????** I Don't Know. I did leave some things open here and come on, don't we all wanna see Luke trying to handle jam hands??? Cause I sure do! So, yay???? Nay???? I'm Leaving that Decision up to you, my wonderful readers, :D.

Oh, and **Please REVIEW**!!! Thank you!!


End file.
